Chernabog
Chernabog is the main antagonist of Ghost ghouls spirits oh my. According to legend, he was once a tyrannical king and warlord, and he lead his armies around the world and attempted to conquer it, but was ambushed (and possibly sentenced to "banishment from his own body") by Native Americans and Vikings sometime around 2000 B.C. He was so evil that his spirit lives on as a demon. Now he is the black god of death and chaos. Chernabog is only allowed to awaken once a year (usually All Hallows Eve), but is only allowed to walk the earth after 100 years for 1,000 years. His very presence brings ghosts, ghouls, and demons into the world. At one point, he attempts to possess Dr. Doofenshmirtz, but was exorcised by Vanessa. His spirit rests safely in the mountains. Vanessa, Jeremy, Stacy, Candace and Johnny attempt to exorcise him from the mountains, but were forbidden to do so by Albert. At the climax of the film, his minions were defeated by the group who make their way to the mountains, where they battle him in his true form. They find him "unbustable" (making Phineas and Ferb look easy). Chernabog nearly destroys them, but thanks to Vanessa's ecto bomb, they blasted him back into the mountains. Since he was a god he was likely not killed, and the legend says he will be free after a hundred years, suggesting he might return. In the phantom hunters video game, he awoke early in 2012 and is believed to be connected to nostradamus in some form and thus, will appear as a boss. Appearance Chernabog only appears in a demon form in the film his appearance is human like except he is completely buried from the waist down in rock and lava. He is 80 feet tall (or at least that's how big his torso is) and black skin said to be made from shadows making him similar to a silhouetted appearance. He has 8 huge horns that go around his head like a crown. His eye's glow red and his body is covered in orange glowing tattoos resembling Latin writing. He has a wingspan that is 248 feet across. Trivia *Chernabog appears to be based on the demon in the last segment of Fantasia of the same name. *Chernabog's defeat was similar to Lucifer's defeat in the video game Dantes Inferno. *His potential voice actors (even though he only makes mild sounds like roars and shrieks and laugh's) he is confirmed to be voiced by Rob Zombie. *Chernabog is set to appear as a boss in Phantom Hunters: The Video Game. *He wasn't the original villain of Ghost Ghouls and Spirits, Oh My, the previous two cuts originally wanted Cthulhu the high priest of the grat old ones originally in H.P Lovecrafts Cthuhlu Mythos universe or Morgoth who was Saurons master in the Simarillion written by J.RR Tolkin to be the main antagonist in the story, but both ideas were scrapped and thus it was decided that Chernabog would be the villain. *Chernabog share his name with a demon whom briefly mentioned by Theresa during the trip to Sanctuary in upcoming Fan Fiction Dark Adventures as the first and only known powerful entity that encountered by human kind that rivaling Golgoroth. Category:Villains Category:Gods Category:Demons Category:Royalty Category:Fanon Works Category:Males